Fire Emblem Fates Full Family
by Pikatwig
Summary: Kamui now lives alongside her two sets of siblings in the Kingdom of Valla. She hopes that they will get along and they can make a happy, peaceful, new kingdom. Let's see how well that goes...


Pikatwig: Welp… nearly at 150 stories. Hoo boy… that's a lot.

KKD: I'll say. I'm just reaching one third of what you wrote.

Pikatwig: True. ...hard to believe I've been working on stories as long as I have been. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, so… let's see what the next 150 will entail after I reach that milestone. For now, onto our new story here today. Fire Emblem is a series that, unless you count Tokyo Mirage Session #FE for the Wii U, I have never played. ...the one Fire Emblem game I did try to play didn't work. Dumb Fire Emblem Heroes… *KKD put hand on his shoulder* Thanks.

KKD: Don't worry. We all had our rough times. Personally, I always knew of what made Fire Emblem so unique with its perma-death system. So that deterred me for a long time until I heard of Awakening and gave that a shot, and it was enjoyable, especially when you got characters who can be back for the next fight or very next turn. Awakening was great, Fates was fine (mixed up story aside), didn't finish Echoes, but Warriors was a blast, and was the main reason for me GETTING a Switch.

Pikatwig: And then Fire Emblem Three Houses is coming out next year.

KKD: Still waiting on more news from that one.

Pikatwig: And, like a lot of people, my first exposure to the series was thanks to Smash. Heck, Kamui is one of my mains.

KKD: Kinda interesting how that works, isn't it?

Pikatwig: Also, Sakurai mentioned that Marth was supposed to be playable back in Smash 64, but wasn't for whatever reason. And, heck, he and Roy were originally set to be cut from the international version of Melee.

KKD: Makes you wonder why they took the risk to begin with.

Pikatwig: And now people are a little annoyed of how many characters represent Fire Emblem in Smash. They currently have seven playable.

KKD: Still behind Mario with 9, 10 if you count Wario, and Pokemon with 8.

Pikatwig: How would you react if they put in one more Fire Emblem character into Smash Ultimate?

KKD: Depends on who they put in.

Pikatwig: Alright. Anyway, onto the basic premise for this story. Kamui has a big family. A really big family.

KKD: And it's complicated as she has both a birth family and an adopted one.

Pikatwig: Yeah… I'll admit, I have contemplated trying to get Fates.

KKD: Just keep in mind of the three stories. You get one cartridge, you gotta pay for the DLC of both the other stories. ...That's still dumb, BTW. Unless you legitimately couldn't store both stories AND all the features there, just make one story or put all three as options in the game right from the get-go.

Pikatwig: It was supposed to be one game from what the artbook says. Higher ups at Nintendo made it be split into two.

KKD: Still dumb.

Pikatwig: Also, according to said artbook, Kamui was supposed to just be a girl. No options for otherwise. It was eventually altered.

KKD: Huh. That is interesting.

Pikatwig: Yeah. And before I get asked why I say 'Kamui' instead of Corrin… preference. I just prefer the former name.

KKD: And I'm willing to go with it just to differentiate between her and her male counterpart that I call Corrin.

Pikatwig: Guess there's one reason why Atlus might've thought of the crossover between Shin Megami Tensei and Fire Emblem. People can't agree on names for the leads… and how awful their shipping wars are. Seriously, it's gotten to the point where some VAs aren't saying what they think to avoid adding more gasoline to the already big burning ring of fire.

KKD: Let's not get into that crazy line of fire.

Hinata: Yeah… *walks in, dressed as Kamui*

KKD: ...how are you that good at changing outfits?

Hinata: Just am.

Pikatwig: Anyway… let's go on and get this story started.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything in this story apart from original content within. The properties within, apart from the original concept for this story, are owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners.

* * *

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in the kingdom of Valla. A light shined down on the mostly ruined kingdom that looked like it was being repaired. Within the large castle was a young woman with pale blonde hair, pointed ears, and wearing a one piece long dress-like pajama that was mainly a silvery gray with black highlights. She groaned a little as light streamed into her room and she tried to cover her head with her blanket

"Camilla, you don't need your bust to get her up, it's my turn today anyway!" a female voice yelled from outside the room.

"Oh, dear Hinoka, you don't understand Kamui like I do. Allow me to wake up my dear baby sister…" another female voice responded.

"It's my turn to wake her up!"

The young woman in bed sighed, grabbing another pillow, and put it over her face to try and muffle out the noise from outside her room. In the end, both Hinoka and Camilla walked in, the former having a head of short red hair while wearing white and red Japanese-styled armor on top of some shorter clothes and some boots, while Camilla had purple hair that reached her butt, wearing black and gold armor that showed off her curves.

"Rise and shine, little sister. It's time to get up," Camilla said as she shook the young woman a bit.

"Nee-chan, ohaiyo," Hinoka greeted.

Kamui gave an annoyed groan as she sat up, her long pale blonde hair sort of standing up with her bedhead, "...Ohaiyo… Hinoka-nee-chan… Camila-nee-chan.

"She said my name first, so I'm the better older sister," Hinoka said with a smirk.

"Don't start that again, we agreed that she loves me more."

"No we didn't!"

"Yes we did!"

"...do you two want me to go back to sleep while you argue?" Kamui asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh right. Our brothers are waiting for you to show up so we can eat," Hinoka informed.

"Alright, alright, alright…" Kamui sighed as she got out of bed, "I'll be down in a minute…"

"There we go," Camilla smiled as Kamui got up and rubbed her eyes, "Oh, you're just so adorable. I love you so much, my little sister."

Kamui sighed as Camilla began to pinch her cheeks a bit.

"Ok, that's enough," Hinoka sighed, grabbing Camilla by her collar, "Leave her alone, you busty beast."

"Aw~, Hinoka~! You ruin all of my fun!" Camilla whined as Hinoka dragged her out of the room.

Kamui narrowed her eyes in the direction of her two sisters and then sighed, "Who's genius idea was it to have all my siblings living under one roof again? ...oh right. Mine."

She got out of her bed, grabbed a book, and began to write in it.

" _Kamui's Journal, Family of Fates, Day 14. It is now the second week of me and my siblings living in the kingdom of Valla. It wasn't easy getting them all together like this, but with both Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings willing to find the middle ground in Valla, it is going… good? ...alright…? ...well? ...something. I'll go with that."_

* * *

" _It's not easy getting up to Hinoka and Camilla's antics, but I know they both care. Elise and Sakura seemed to have gotten along better much more quickly, easily becoming best friends and willing to see each other as sisters in the first two days. As for my brothers? ...still argue. At least Xander and Takumi are starting to get along a little…"_

"Ohaiyo…" Kamui greeted her family, walking down in a white dress, with a sort of black corset and black skirt , smiling at she walked to the dining room table.

"Good morning, big sis!" Elise called out with an enthusiastic smile,

"Ohaiyo, Onee-chan," Sakura smiled as the two girls hugged Kamui.

"Hey," Kamui smiled as she hugged them back.

"How'd you sleep?" Elise asked.

"Alright," Kamui responded as she got into her seat. Her remaining family members all sat down and she smiled, "Flora-chan, Felicia-chan, Laslow-kun, breakfast please."

The two maids, one bluenette and one pinkette, alongside a young man with silver hair and a mostly pale blue outfit, all rushed around to bring out the food.

" _Having all of our retainers live here would've made an already chaotic mess of this family even worse. It would be a great amount of discord if that happened, so only a few of them came with us to the castle. The rest are still in Valla, but live elsewhere. Still, they do keep in contact with the rest of us, but those who stayed are the most loyal…"_

"Thank you," Kamui smiled as her breakfast was put before her, "Laslow-kun, do you want to stay with us to eat?"

The male, Laslow, didn't give a response at first as he handed out some of the other food to her siblings, but then turned to her "...maybe not."

The remaining food was finish being set in front of them all.

"Sure you can't stay with us to eat?"

"Um…" he began, turning to see a good chunk of Kamui's family glaring at him, "...I'm good."

"Alright," Kamui nodded, "You can go head off and eat your own breakfast."

Laslow simply nodded as he resumed he headed off with the two maids to go eat and Kamui just looked in his direction.

"You really got a crush on him, don't you, big sis?" Elise asked.

"Yeah…" Kamui said as she gained a bit of a lovesick smile on her face.

"I knew it!" Elise smiled.

"Nobody is good enough for you, my sweet sister," Camilla said to Kamui, "That man is just an annoying flirt."

"Much as I hate to admit… she's got a point…" Hinoka added.

"You have the devil's own luck in love and war, sister," Leo commented.

"...he seems to be hiding something…" Sakura meekly commented.

Xander exhaled and looked at them all, "Now now… let's not stress our sister so much with her love life. Love is certainly a very… tricky matter. Speaking from experience here."

"And what does _that_ mean… dear?" the pale blunette with the white dress inquired.

"Nothing," Xander meekly responded.

" _I may have forgotten to mention this, but since moving to Valla, some of my siblings ended up falling in love and marrying, each one having surprise choices each time. Such was the case with Xander marrying Azura. Azura, in case I forgot to write this down earlier, is the only one of my family members I'm blood related to. She's my cousin… and she's kind of my confidant. I can trust her with any comment that I need to make…"_

"So… uh… where's Ryoma?" Kamui questioned.

"Here," a voice spoke as the brunette with hair that reached his legs walked in wearing a rather bulky white outfit and some red armor that was also bulky., "Sorry. Had trouble getting dressed."

"I wonder why…" Xander started.

"Say another word about me looking like a lobster and I'll-"

"You'll get kicked out of the nation," Azura interrupted.

Ryoma, wisely, just sat down at his place at the table, taking a deep breath and then turning towards Camilla, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, bacon, some rice, and mixed fruit," she informed.

"As long as you don't call me pineapple, I'll be fine," Takumi stated.

"Uh…" Leo uttered, not sure how to respond as he grabbed a tomato.

"It's the hair," Camilla explained.

"Anata…" Takumi said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, sorry. You know I can't help but think you're cute with that hair, my dear husband," Camilla giggled as Takumi meekly blushed, "And there's that blush I love so much."

" _Amongst some of the odd married couples… were my Nohrian sister Camilla and my Hoshidan brother Takumi. They make a cute couple, yeah, but are odd to look at as a couple regardless…"_

"I must ask… was breakfast this noisy when you lived back in Nohr?" Ryoma inquired of Kamui.

"It was usually calm," Kamui stated.

"Indeed," Xander nodded.

"But not without the occasional noise," Leo commented.

"Such as…?"

Leo cleared his throat, messed around with his hair so that it would somewhat resemble Kamui's hairstyle, and then spoke in a shrill voice, "Where are the pancakes? I got up so I can have my big sister's wonderful pancakes! I can't live without my big sister's pancakes!"

"I've never said that!" Kamui yelled.

"Don't lie, you did," Camilla responded.

"You did once throw a tantrum about not getting them and didn't calm down until you got them…" Xander reminded.

"...Kamui. Throwing a temper tantrum? That is the funniest thing I've heard all day," Azura snickered.

"Xander~!" Kamui yelled

"Did that happen often?" Ryoma inquired.

"Stop it!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's not make Kamui blow a fuse…" Hinoka quickly said.

"What she said…" Sakura added.

Kamui took a deep breath and just relaxed a little before she got back to eating her breakfast.

Xander, after a moment, noticed one of the empty chairs and turned towards Ryoma, "So, Prince Ryoma?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it your wife isn't here?"

"She's busy with work."

"Still find it a little hard to believe you married Oboro…" Takumi commented.

" _That was another surprise marriage. Ryoma ended up marrying Takumi's retainer, Oboro. She was said to be extremely loyal to Takumi and an avid hater of Nohrians…"_

"She's a magnificent woman capable of many great things, and also has a great passion for sewing," Ryoma explained.

"Plus… I already married you…" Camilla smiled as she put her arms around Takumi.

"Point taken," Takumi admitted.

"So… wait… if at least half of you are married… then why are you making a big deal out of me having a crush?" Kamui questioned.

The majority of the family just looked to each other and shrugged.

"Ugh… that is just silly. Just so I know, who among you is NOT married yet?"

"I'm dating somebody, but not married," Hinoka said.

"Not dating…" Sakura added.

"Same," Elise said.

"I have somebody I'm dating. Still wondering if I should marry her…" Leo admitted.

"Ok," Kamui replied, sighing with relief.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Kamui was now outside and roaming around the repaired part of the kingdom. She couldn't help but admire how wonderful the repaired part of the kingdom looked, parts from both Hoshido and Nohr being used to mend the damages.

"So peaceful and lovely…" Kamui smiled before she gave a happy exhale, "This is a great place. ...have to wonder why me and my siblings haven't just gone out roaming together…"

She then came across the ruined remains of some booths that belonged to people who were selling their wares, "...oh yeah. That's why. They fought in the middle of this area and damaged it the last time we all came out here…"

She sighed and then continued her roaming.

* * *

Back over at the castle, meanwhile, Ryoma was standing as Oboro was trying to fit new armor pieces on him.

"Anata… why are you trying so hard to remake my armor?" Ryoma questioned.

"It looks like-"

"...right."

"I'm trying to make it not look like a lobster," Oboro explained before she suddenly tensed up.

"What's the matter?"

"Hello~" Camilla called out as she and Takumi entered the room.

"Hello, Oboro," Takumi geeted.

"Oh… right. I forgot you tend to react that way to Nohrians," Ryoma muttered.

"Lord Takumi," Oboro smiled, "Sorry, still trying to get over how I react to Nohrians in the presence of your wife."

"If you don't mind me asking… why do you have such a negative reaction to the people of Nohr?" Camilla inquired.

Oboro sighed a bit before she spoke, "My parents were killed by a Nohrian assassin on a business trip before you made this peace together."

Camilla was stunned silent, unsure of what to say in response as Oboro straightened her face out a bit.

"Oh."

"Yea. With the attention my parents got, it can really hurt a girl," Oboro admitted.

Camilla simply stood there for a moment before she gave a small look towards Takumi to speak.

"You're making a bit of progress about not making that face. You don't make it around Elise at all," Takumi commented.

"True. There's something about her that I can't help but find adorable about, making it impossible for me to have that reaction."

Both Takumi and Camilla nodded as Ryoma placed a hand on Oboro's shoulder and she smiled at him.

* * *

Xander watched as Azura sang a private concert in their room, his wife dancing around as she sang her song.

"Your singing is as beautiful as ever, my love," Xander commented after she approached him.

"Thank you, Anata," Azura smiled with a curtsy, Xander looking a bit confused, "Huh?"

"What does that mean? Anata."

"Oh. It means 'dear' in ancient Hoshidan," Azura explained.

"Ah, I see. Forgive me, I'm still learning the modern Hoshidan languages myself."

"It's alright," Azura said assuringly.

As they talked, the two heard a knock at their door.

"Enter," Xander called.

Sakura then walked on in with a bit of a nervous look.

"Ah, Sakura. It's good to see you," Xander smiled.

"S-Same to you, Xander," Sakura replied with a small bow, "I just came to see you two. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you two in a while… H-How has life been?"

"It's been well since I've been married," Azura smiled as she showed her ring to Sakura.

"So pretty."

"Indeed," Xander nodded, "A pretty ring for an even prettier woman."

"Aw… thank you, anata," Azura smiled.

Sakura smiled at them a bit before she was hugged by them both.

"And, I'm truly happy to have somebody like you as a little sister, Sakura," Xander added.

They all smiled a bit and embraced again before Sakura headed off.

* * *

At that time, Leo was looking at his magic book for a new spell when Selena and Elise walked over to him.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Uh… Leo…?" Elise nervously began.

"Yes?"

"Uh… well…"

"You're wearing something backwards again," Selena quickly told him.

"Good gods, is it my collar again? I've checked multiple times every day!" Leo groaned, trying to straighten it out, "This is so frustrating that I keep making this mistake…!"

"Here…" Selena sighed before she helped him fix it.

"Thank you. ...I can only hope my child doesn't inherit this trait…"

Selena heavily blushed at the comment, but Leo didn't seem to notice. Shaking it off, she fully fixed the collar.

"There you go, Lord Leo," Selena said with a smile.

"Thank you, Selena," Leo smiled back.

"You two are so cute together. I'm surprised you two haven't gotten married yet," Elise commented.

Both Leo and Selena blushed, looking away as if to not respond to her.

"Can't you just go play with Sakura?" Leo questioned.

"Not at the moment. I can't find her."

Leo groaned before he walked off.

* * *

An hour had passed before Kamui began to head towards back the castle. She had a relaxed smile as she was ready to retire to her room. She gasped upon hearing a sudden crashing sound from inside the doors, then she quickly opened them, and saw that Leo and Takumi were in the midst of a fight. She was about to make a comment before she saw that Ryoma and Camilla were also fighting.

"...oh boy…" Hinoka muttered when she saw Kamui standing at the door.

"...Azura?" Kamui asked with barely contained anger.

"I have no idea what sparked this fight…"

"Oh for goodness…" Kamui growled before she yelled, "SHUT UP! EVERYONE!"

Everyone quickly silenced as they turned to Kamui, who had a very angered look.

"Oh… uh…" Ryoma began to speak.

"I'm getting sick and tired of when you all argue with each-other and all of the problems you cause when you fight!" Kamui yelled.

Camilla tried to say something when Elise accidentally bumped into a vase.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Elise quickly yelled.

"Subete yo… (Everything…)" Kamui growled as she gripped her head, "TOMARE! (STOP!)"

Everyone was silent once again as Kamui panted, trying to calm down, still angered as Azura put a hand on her shoulder. Kamui then walked out of the castle in an angered huff.

"What was all this about?" Azura demanded to know.

"He mocked my hair," Takumi quickly said as he pointed to Leo.

"He was the one who somehow got me to put my collar on backwards again!" Leo proclaimed as he pointed to Takumi.

"Ryoma was insulting how I take care of Kamui," Camilla explained.

"She's a young adult, yet you still treat her like a child!" Ryoma responded.

"Ryoma, Camilla, why couldn't you two have just talked about that like civilized adults? Takumi, Leo, why is it you two are arguing like children?!" Azura yelled.

"...I'll go find Kamui-nee-chan…" Hinoka quickly said as she headed for the stables.

* * *

" _Much as I love my family… when they argue… they get destructive. It really feels like they aren't all adults that are in charge of kingdoms… it feels more like they're all just young children. I don't know how much longer I can handle when things get like that…"_

Kamui just kept walking farther and farther away from the remains of the kingdom. She felt the need to clear her head as far away from her family as she could get by walking. After a while, she found herself near a cliff and she sat down at it.

"...dumb… I can't believe how immature they can be at times… this is just embarrassing when they act like that…" Kamui complained as she looked out at the distance, trying to picture something calming, but was too irritated to do so. She gave an annoyed exhale before she laid down in the grass. She stared at the clouds as they moved around her and she looked at them to get her mind off of her worries, "Welcome to Valla… the new middle ground between Hoshido and Nohr… where you may need a lot of money to get stuff repaired…"

She shook her head a bit before slapping her head, "...Who am I kidding… I should just tell them to go home… and be alone again."

Kamui got up and began to start walking, but stopped when she heard a growling. She looked to see some Faceless stumbling around her. Kamui quickly got out her sword, generated some water energy around her body, and then gained her silver armor.

"Bring it on!" she yelled as she slashed at some of the horde.

The Faceless stumbled, trying to hit her, but Kamui countered with her dragon abilities. She smirked a bit as she continued to attack, but then got blasted by some sort of electrical shot that caused her dragon features to vanish.

"Wha… what the…?!" she gasped before she got smacked upside the head, "...fine. I don't need my dragon abilities to fight you! Come at me!"

She then roared, trying to attack, but the Faceless all looked towards each-other...

* * *

After a while, Kamui had to back into the forest and panted, trying to keep herself from being noticed by the Faceless.

"...how do the Faceless have anti-dragon magic? That's… that's downright unfair…" she muttered as she looked to a wound that had some blood on it, "Ugh…"

She then looked up to see that some of the Faceless had noticed her and were rushing in her direction. Kamui looked around and saw she couldn't get away…

"Leave my sister alone!" a voice yelled.

Hinoka jumped down and stabbed through a Faceless with her naginata. She spun the weapon around before piercing through the armor.

"Onee-chan!" Sakura yelled as she casted some healing magic on her.

"You're here…" Kamui smiled as she saw all of her siblings were there.

"Are you ok?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah…" Kamui nodded as she got her weapon, "I feel better. Thanks."

"I'm glad you're ok…" Sakura smiled.

"Don't go saying that yet. We still need to win this fight," Elise reminded.

"Elise…" Sakura whispered.

"Don't let your guard down, the Faceless managed to injure Kamui…" Takumi warned Leo.

"I know that, but thanks," Leo told him.

"You clear out the ones to the left, I got the ones to the right," Xander told Ryoma.

"Sounds like a plan," Ryoma nodded.

Azura proceeded to help Kamui up so she could speak to her.

"You alright enough to fight or does one of us need to get you out of here?" Azura asked.

"I'm fine enough. Let's just try and get em," Kamui told her.

"You're goin' to regret this little fight…" Camilla declared to the Faceless.

"Anguish you'll know for your miserable plight and, soon, you'll bemoan your mistake of a life!" Hinoka yelled as she readied her naginata.

Leo fired a blast of magic at some of the Faceless, the trees he summoned launching them into the air where they were quickly attacked by Camilla on her wyvern and Hinoka on her pegasus. Camilla smiled and giggled, swinging her axe around wildly, as Hinoka twirled her naginata around at a rapid pace.

Sakura and Elise rushed in, Sakura firing her arrows as Elise launched her own magic as quick as she could. They then both casted some spells on their siblings to make their attacks a bit stronger.

Xander struck some of the Faceless down with a single slash of his sword, easily cleaving down dozens of them as Ryoma zipped across the field, slashing them down as they charged towards him. Some more quickly charged in as Ryoma and Xander turned towards each-other.

"Think you can handle this many?" Ryoma questioned with a bit of a joking smile on his face.

"Well… might be tough if one more shows up…" Xander responded.

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of," Ryoma declared.

"What, you're fighting too?" Xander joked.

The two then smirked and rushed in, attacking from both sides.

Kamui and Azura both attacked the Faceless, Azura swinging her own naginata while Kamui swung the Yato. The pair of cousins managed to knock down the Faceless left and right until Azura noticed Kamui panting a bit.

"You doing alright?" Azura asked as she saw Kamui hold onto her chest.

"I'll be alright. I promise…" Kamui assured, "Just got me a bit hard with an anti-dragon spell…"

"...anti-dragon magic?" Azura questioned.

"Something with lightning somehow kept my dragonstone from letting me use my powers… and it really stings…" Kamui responded.

Azura looked at her and began to cast a bit of water magic around the injured spot on Kamui's chest, allowing her to heal the spot.

"...huh? I feel… re-energized…" Kamui commented.

"It will ease off the pain for now, but please get it looked at when we get back, ok?"

"Ok, I promise," Kamui assured.

Azura smiled as Kamui walked forward. The two then managed to knock down some of the remaining Faceless as the rest of her family kept their weapons ready.

"Leave this to me…" Kamui told her family, her eyes now glowing yellow, purple, blue, green, and red. Her family took a few steps back as she turned into her dragon form and stomped down, forming a water tornado that swept up the remaining Faceless, "Your fate ends here!"

All of the remaining Faceless vanished into smoke and Kamui returned to normal with a smile.

"Hey," Hinoka nervously spoke up.

"Hey," Kamui responded in a calm tone, "...finally cooled down. That's… good…"

"Sakura, hurry. She needs medical attention, fast!" Azura responded, Sakura quickly examining Kamui's wound before taking a mixture of herbs and cloth to make a salve that cooled her wound and ease the pain.

"That should ease the pain for now. Once we get back home, we'll take her to a real doctor ," Sakura told Azura.

"Thanks," Kamui smiled.

* * *

" _...what was I thinking of calling off this arrangement? ...well… I was angry and whatnot, but… well… they're my family. Despite what I say, and despite how much they tend to argue… they still care about me. They're my family with both their positives and negatives. I couldn't pick between them and that led to the peace where we can all be together as a family… so… I guess I gotta take the responsibility for when they don't act very much like royalty. Hopefully I can get them to stop fighting and damaging the kingdom or the castle. ...and… just one other thing that bothers me still. The Faceless had anti-dragon magic for some reason. Not sure how that was a thing, or how they got ahold of it, but important note for the future. ...End of day 14 with my family."_

* * *

Pikatwig: That was fun.

KKD: Sure was. A bit unexpected how we ended up taking the idea, but I like it.

Pikatwig: Overall thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Very nice overall. Does great at establishing the new status quo right now.

Pikatwig: Glad you liked it. Now, onto favorite pats.

KKD: Hmm… that's a tricky one. The whole thing was just fun to experience.

Pikatwig: I liked the bit of banter between Ryoma and Xander as they stood ready to face some more of the Faceless.

KKD: Which you got from KH2, in particular the Leon/Cloud scene during the Battle of 1000 Heartless.

Pikatwig: And I also liked Kamui's attack… which was more or less just her Final Smash.

KKD: Yea, clearly. But it was good.

Pikatwig: Not much else to say here… other than… look forward to more of this story and look forward to my 150th.

KKD: And keep an eye out for my 50th, but until then, we'll catch you guys next time.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
